Secret Admirer
by beautybelle300256
Summary: Hmmmm...what do you think? Yep you guessed it, someone on the team has a secret admirer. Who is it?


**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Ch.1 A plan begun

_AAAAHHHH!!!! The plot bunnies are attacking, SAVE ME!!!!!!!! Make them stop! PLEASE!!!!!!!_

_Yes I know this is a cliché topic and plot but I cant help it. The plot bunnies attacked my in my sleep a few nights ago and this is the end result. There are also a few other works Im in the middle of tweaking right now before I post them but this was the first to actually come out decent from my head to the computer. Hope you like it any ways._

--

He couldn't take it any more. Watching her everyday, flirting, teasing, fighting with her—it was becoming too much. If he didn't come clean soon he was seriously gonna crack. Surely rejection couldn't hurt as much as just watching her and fighting off the temptation to just blurt it out.

He decided to fess up. Of course he wasn't just gonna walk up to her and say it straight out; please too cliché. Give him some credit; he was more creative than that.

He had to mess with her first…

8o8o8o8o8o8

Sprx walked into the main control room where everyone else was goofing off doing the usual. He walked up to Nova who was quietly watching Chiro and Otto play video games.

"H-hey Nova?" he said.

She looked up at him "Yeah Sprx?" she asked casually.

"This came for you." He handed her the envelope he had in his hands.

She looked at it a moment, studying it. Her name was printed in a formal font on the front. There were no other markings on it.

"Thanks. Who's it from?" she asked looking up at him.

He shrugged "Don't know. Someone was pounding on at the robots entrance and when I went to see who it was all I found was that laying on the ground."

She furrowed her brow "Probably just some crazed fan." Chiro interjected.

"Only one way to find out." She said and opened the envelope, took the letter inside it out and began reading the printed text. Sprx watched her intently hoping to gage an answer in her face.

There was a look of surprise then a warm smile appeared for a brief second then she went emotionless.

"Who's it from?" the red pilot asked.

"Oh—um, just a fan." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Why don't I ever get any fan mail?" Otto asked absentmindedly.

Sprx smirked.

8o8o8o8o8o8

Nova hurried to her room. She didn't want the others to find this out. The letter wasn't just any fan letter; it was a love letter—from a secret admirer.

She was flattered to say the least. The letter was written poetically, describing how intense this person's love for her was.

She was also worried. Images of Gyrus Krinkle personas flashed through her head as she read the beautiful, passionate characters.

The letter was typed so she couldn't determine who had written it.

When she got to her room she placed the letter on her desk, trying to figure out what to do with it.

Should she throw it away? No, that would be rude and stupid. Plus this was probably the only time she would ever get a love letter describing how special she was to someone else.

Should she burn it? Again no, same reasons as mentioned before.

Should she hide it? Yes—that's what she'd do, hide it.

She grabbed the envelope and went to put it in her chest where she hid most of the things she didn't want the others to find. As she picked it up a small strip of paper fell out of the envelope, she picked it up and studied it. It had an email address on it.

Her eyes widened. What to do now?

Just then her computer pinged letting her know she had mail. She went over hesitantly and sure enough the sender was the same as the address on the strip of paper.

Almost against her will, she opened it.

_Hello Dearest Nova_ it said.

_I am so glad you got my letter. I just wanted to let you know that I mean everything I said in it. I do love you—so much so it hurts, literally. I can't stop thinking about you. Everything I do it is all for you. For your attention. For your pleasure. For your understanding. For you happiness. For your health. For you contact. For your breath. I just can't hold back and hide away any longer. I have to tell you how much you mean to me. Although I am sorry to say that I cannot bring myself to tell my identity to you. I am still a bit scared. Please email me back with any sort of response. Questions, comments, anything. I shall be counting the moments until you respond._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Nova wasn't sure what to do or even say. Should she respond? If she did, what should she say? Thanks but no thanks? Who was this person? What made her so special that she made someone fall so helplessly in love with her subconsciously? Were they even really in love with her or was it just an idol crush? Is this some new plot from the Skeleton King? That last thought sent shivers up her spine in disgust.

She moved her mouse over and clicked the reply button. She wanted some answers…

--

_Okay, yea that's the first chapter. Please review and let me know if I should listen to the bunnies or my common sense. (Bunnies say continue and common sense says scrap it)_


End file.
